This invention relates to pumps and, more particularly, to low-cost pumps for dispensing a mist or spray from bottles and other similar containers.
The term "spray head" is used herein to cover all comparable devices without regard as to whether they actually deliver a stream, spray, mist, or the like.
A dispensing pump is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,644, but this pump requires a number of separate parts, which add cost for tooling, manufacturing and labor. Also, if a pivoted trigger action is used, it may possibly experience binding, misalignment, or other similar failure. If a trigger action is not provided, the pump is less convenient to use.
Another disadvantage of the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,644 is that it includes a flap valve which opens when fluid is drawn from the bottle and closes when fluid is expelled from the spray head. The flap valve is sensitive so that it may open if the bottle lays on its side or is upside down. Also, if the fluid is somewhat viscous, it tends to hold the flap valve open. For these reasons, pumps following the teachings of this patent generally have a twin cap on the spray end which must be closed for storage to keep the fluid from leaking out of the bottle when it is in any but an upright position.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide new and improved pumps for dispensing mists or sprays responsive to a trigger-like action, without simultaneously requiring a plurality of mechanically working parts which are subject to binding, misalignment, and other similar problems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pump which does not leak if the bottle is in any position other than the normal upright position. Here, an object is to avoid having to close the spray head during storage in order to prevent leakage. Conversely, an object is to provide quick close/quick open convenience closure device when a positive closing is necessarily or desirable. In this connection, an object is to avoid requiring an unduly sensitive flap valve.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide pumps for dispensing a mist or spray from bottles or similar containers, which pumps may be made from low-cost, easily molded materials, especially plastic materials. Here, an object is to reduce both the number of parts and the amount of labor which are required to assemble a pump.
Further, an object of the invention is to provide pumps which may be adapted to dispense different volumes of fluids, without requiring substantial tooling changes. Other objects will be apparent from the description, drawings and claims.